User talk:James Tanner
Calvin's question Quick question - when you flag a page like this: ...what exactly do you mean? Pages that may contain inaccurate information should be "flagged" with the template. --Calvin November t/ on 18:33, 2 November 2007 (UTC) In answer to Calvin's question. The "not-canon" tag I'm using isn't denoting necessarily inaccurate information. Just information that isn't, necessarily, "real". In other words, the information is accurate but not yet accepted as "true" in the world of skyrates. I'm not familiar with the reset tag. :Oh! Well, there's plenty of stuff here that's non-canonical. Check out Category:History. What if we create a ((Category:Skytopian Lore is now )) to gather it all? That may be a nice way to note "non-canonical" stuff. --Calvin November t/ on 21:37, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Hrm... I don't know. I guess I assumed that everything posted here was already considered canon. If that's not accurate, I would recommend making a seperate category for non-canon articles, a sort of "Alternate Theories" type thing. :It's been talked about elsewhere; having separate sections for "in-character" and "out of character" articles, and those that are "canon" and "non-canon." But the whole point of the Skybrary is that it is a place for Skyrates players to create their own background for the world. What we say may not be "official," but it's the closest thing until the devs give us the specifics on something. I don't think we need to make distinctions between canon and non-canon, and for the most part I don't think we need to make distinctions between IC and OOC, either. For the record, I write almost everything IC, even articles on gameplay mechanics, but everyone is entitled to try out their own format. --Kiwalesti 00:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Personally, I like being able to create new history and background for the world, but I also feel it's important for the devs to have final say on what is "real". For example: I am really enjoying working on the Communication Systems article; It's creatively satisfying and fun. But, I wouldn't want to claim that it is "real" without the dev's giving it the ok. Once they say, "Yeah, we like that, let's keep it," then I would consider it canon and remove the marking in the article. Until then, I'd prefer it to be marked (in one way or another) as non-canonical. That's just my own personal opinion though. ::As for IC vs. OOC, I agree that there's no real reason to seperate them. Most of the plane entries, for example, are a mix of IC and OOC; they have all their in-game stats listed right next to "history" of the planes. I like that. The only reason I labeled the OOC section of the comms article is because I wanted to explain how the IC systems such as the iPRS and broadcast centers where represented in the game. ::That said, I agree with you, and strive to write as much as I can in character. --James Tanner 02:12, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::I stand with Kiwalesti on the "Canon/Non-Canon" issue. The Skybrary doesn't dictate the world of Skytopia, it attempts to document it. If in-game content is created that conflicts, such content trumps anything posted here. --Calvin November t/ on 17:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::On the "IC/OOC" question, I see no real need to flag content as either. As a "best practice", I do try to avoid mixing "IC/OOC" content, just to avoid confusion. FWIW, I don't consider stats (plane stats, mechanic repair rates, cost for Gumption skill improvements, etc) as being specifically OOC - it's kinda a fuzzy line, I know. --Calvin November t/ on 17:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::My biggest fear, for "Non-Canon" and "OOC" articles is that we may end up really confusing newer players who come to the Skybrary looking for information on how to play the game, etc. I think we should (carefully) make more use of the Category:Game Basics category and really pour some effort into the Quick Start Guide. --Calvin November t/ on 17:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Exactly: the Skybrary documents the world of Skyrates. So, to me, the information contained within it should be accurate with respect to the "reality" of the world. Let me use an example: I could write an article right now about I am actually the founder of Blue Faction, and that Islo was simply ruise used to hide my identity. Such an article, without some idea of canon, would be just as "real" as anything else here. Pesonally, that possibility bothers me some. ::::That aside, I agree with you that we should put some effort in the the game basics category and quick start guides. Something decidedly "real" and OOC for new players is important. The rest is just for those interested in the world and it's history. I don't really see a new player coming in here and looking for details about communication systems within Skytopia, and even if they do I would be surprised if they get confused by my article. Of course, I could very much be wrong about that.--James Tanner 01:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Since another , Kiwalesti, seems to agree, and although I loath to do so, I am going to exercise my authority as a admin on this wiki to make a final decision on this matter: no more "canon/non-canon" flagging, at least until we come up with a better system. Until further notice, if I see it, I'm removing it. --Calvin November t/ on 22:08, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::No worries, mate. What say you put us up a page to discuss said better system? Oh, and I'm heading off to remove the two non-canon tags I know of. --James Tanner 23:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Here's an alternative: Template:FlavorText. Let's put future discussions on this topic on the Discussion/Talk page of Template:FlavorText. --Calvin November t/ on 02:21, 6 November 2007 (UTC)